


Rex's Really Horny Girlfriends

by incredible_fish



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up/all characters are of legal age of consent, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comically large penis, F/M, Fusion, Futanari, Girl Penis, Just a lot of spunk, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, also four testicles if that's not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredible_fish/pseuds/incredible_fish
Summary: The combined household of Rex, Pyra, Mythra, and Nia gets a bit rowdy from time to time. From spontaneous arguments to spontaneous threesomes, there's rarely a dull moment.Rex never seems to catch a break, but he doesn't mind at all; not when three beautiful women all are chomping at the bit to have a go at his behind.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Rex's Really Horny Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partially inspired by [this picture from the fantastic artist aka6](https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3282933). I'm just a sucker for a guy getting it from multiple well-hung ladies. It was also a good chance for me to practice writing threesomes. 
> 
> By the by, I have a twitter if you care about that sort of thing. I mostly reblog porn and what not, but I'll also post about whatever new stories I post here. [The link for my twitter is here!](https://twitter.com/ungabungahours)
> 
> Enjoy!

Nia was never really a morning person. If she had her way, she’d sleep 'til noon and beyond. Unfortunately, living with three particularly energetic roommates meant that she seldom got the chance to awaken any time past nine o’clock. Such was the case _this_ morning, when the telltale, reverberating slaps of sexual activity spurred Nia from her slumber. 

The catgirl’s face was still buried in her pillow as her ears swiveled towards the source of the noise. She grumbled, lifting herself up and investigating the room. Her door was closed, and still the sounds of debauchery were as loud as if they came from just outside and not down the hall. She honestly worried about Rex, that someday the girls might run him ragged. Naturally it wasn’t a non-stop fuck fiesta with them, but even still it was damn well close enough. 

Her mind was concerned, but her morning wood certainly wasn’t. 

It made itself known in seconds, pulsing at the thought of Rex’s sex-addled form. Nia groaned again as she looked down at the angry shaft, still fully erect from her dirty dream beforehand. 

“Little traitor…” She muttered, knowing full well she would still take her own turn with the salvager later. 

A few minutes later she was fully dressed and passing through the kitchen where she caught the perpetrators of her rude awakening. Pyra and Mythra stood by the dining table, relentlessly plowing Rex in both his holes. He hung there between the two like a bridge, relying solely on the two girls’ ability to support his smaller frame between their rigid lengths. Nia spied Rex’s discarded undergarments hanging over the couch in the corner, yet no articles of clothing that could have belonged to either Aegis blades. 

“Horny bastards…” Nia knew the two had probably ambushed Rex in the nude first thing. Not an uncommon occurrence, all things considered, yet still irritating all the same. _Come to think of it, Rex is pretty much the only one who regularly wears clothes in the house nowadays,_ Nia mused. Even she rarely bothered dressing unless she intended to go out, which was exactly the occasion today if _only_ to get her mind off of fucking Rex. 

Mythra’s smug chuckling drew Nia out of her thoughts. “You’re one to talk. Those pants of yours look awfully tight.” Nia scowled at the blonde, though did nothing to hide her pulsing tent. 

“She has a point, Mythra.” Pyra chimed in, still happily thrusting away at their boyfriend’s mouth. “We _did_ jump on him almost immediately after he woke up.” 

Mythra crossed her arms, suspending the smaller male in the air with the sheer strength of her erection. “Well at least _we_ let him sleep. Pretty sure I heard meowing past midnight.” She shot Nia another cheeky glare. 

“For your information, I happen to sleep-talk. Besides, I never fuck him past midnight.” _At least I don’t TRY to._ She’d never say that part out loud, however, least of all in front of Mythra. “Anyways, I’m off to fetch Mòrag and the other girls.” 

Pyra sheathed herself in Rex’s throat and held there for a moment. “Right, that’s today!” 

“Yeah, so try and give him a break, yeah? And _no_ fusing. Last time you two tried that the rest of us were stuck throwing our sausages down a corridor for a week.” Nia shuddered when she remembered the image of Rex’s poor, gaped hole. Sure, they’d spread him wide before, but Pneuma’s ‘sword’ had left him utterly ruined. 

Mythra sighed. “Yeah, alright, I hear you. We won’t stretch him _too_ badly. Now get a move on.” 

Nia harumfed, but made for the door regardless. She’d barely turned her back before the wet squelching continued, and as she closed the door behind her she was made eternally grateful that they didn’t have any close neighbors. 

Once the catgirl was gone, Mythra grabbed hold of Rex’s hips again. Rex responded by squeezing her bitchbreaker, drawing a moan from her lips. Pyra similarly moaned as his tongue thrashed about again, swirling around her groin and tickling her sack. 

“That’s a good invitation to continue as any.” Mythra quirked a brow at her counterpart’s words, then giggled with her. 

Pyra began moving first, cradling their boyfriend’s head as her girthy twelve-incher slid directly down his windpipe. On the other end, Mythra moved her hips to the same beat as her other half, bulging the salvager’s stomach with her comparatively thinner fifteen inch fuckstick. Both women sighed in tandem, delighting in their cocksleeve’s tightening holes. 

“I doubt we’d stretch him much anyways. You’ve gotten _really_ used to our dicks, Rex.” The driver hummed at Mythra’s words, eliciting another groan from Pyra. 

“You’re so-- _right there, yesss--_ so good to us, Rex.” Pyra shivered at their boyfriend’s milking efforts. Her balls ached as he purposefully edged her, easing off his ministrations to grow her load.

Truthfully the salvager didn’t mind being used so often. Sure, he had things he’d like to do _besides_ getting fucked, but who was he to deny his girlfriends’ satisfaction? He was lucky enough to have three of them, so it was only fair he repaid their willingness to share. Besides, sex was the one thing Nia and Mythra didn’t bicker during, if only because Rex and Pyra made them sign a written agreement saying they wouldn’t. 

Mythra, unaware of her boyfriend’s musings, started to pick up her pace. Pyra took notice and broke away from her counterpart’s tempo, opting instead for stronger thrusts. Rex felt his throat bulge and his stomach distend as the girls got closer to orgasm. He hummed to tease Pyra some more and flexed his ass around Mythra’s dick just how she liked it. 

“Haah--ahah…” The blonde blade was thoroughly riled up by the smaller male’s efforts. With every clench of his boy pussy around her shaft she felt more of her brain melt away until her thoughts focused solely on busting her nut. 

“Hng--gyuh!” Pyra similarly was losing composure, marveling at how her driver’s esophagus worked her flaring cockhead. She punched and battered his lips with her crotch, her hefty balls swinging up to meet with the bulge he made in his throat. 

Both Aegis’ cum-makers were heavy with jizz. The two’s pace quickened, erratically thrusting as their fucksleeve did his best to coax forth their orgasms. Rex let his body fall limp as his own orgasm triggered, spurred by his girlfriends’ merciless pounding. He twitched sporadically as his cock dribbled a few loose shots onto the floor.

With the scent of cum now hanging in the air and the holes around their cocks painfully tight, Pyra and Mythra were pushed to their limits. Both women’s ballsacks lit up slightly as cum began to surge up their lengths, and they cried out in tandem.

**“REX!”**

Rex felt pure Aegis power flow into him from both ends, triggering yet another full-body orgasm on his half. He tensed and squirted as gallons of baby batter poured into his stomach from both ends. A salty flood became a lake in his belly, stretching his midsection. Excess spurted out past his lips and anus, coating the intruding cocks in their own cum. 

Suddenly, both of his holes were emptied. A few more jets painted his face and asscheeks as they left, but before he could question the two a bright light filled the room. When it faded, a familiar teal-haired woman stroked her titanic three-foot fuckstick inches away from his face. A few more pumps with both hands across her towering dick and Pneuma continued her orgasm from earlier, painting the smaller male from head to toe in steamy spunk. 

She moaned as her massive cumslit stretched to accommodate her colossal combined load, four testicles working together to produce enough sperm to impregnate a small country. Rex disappeared beneath a cloak of white fluid, thoroughly frosted with his girlfriends’ nut. 

Another flash of light and Pneuma was gone, leaving two _very_ out of breath Aegis blades stumbling onto the couch. Pyra set herself down as gently as she could, whereas Mythra made no attempt at grace as she slumped over one arm of the seat. Their cocks both flagged downward, half flaccid and leaking a few extra drops. Rex smeared the cum on his face and carried it to his lips, delighting in the tang permeating his mouth. 

Once he’d finally regained visibility he looked between the two women before him, then opened his mouth to speak when he was confident spunk would not come out in place of sound. 

“I thought Nia said ‘no fusing.’” His voice was hoarse but not lost, still recovering from Pyra’s brutal throatfucking. 

Mythra wheezed out a few chuckles. “Yeah, well-- _hah_ \--we didn’t do it-- _huh_ \-- inside, did we?” She peered down between her heaving breasts with a cocky grin. 

Pyra took slower breaths, but heaved all the same. “And it was fun, right? So no harm done!” Her smile was sweeter than the blonde’s, but still somewhat mischievous.

Both Rex and Mythra laughed at the fire-haired woman’s carefree approach. Once all three had caught their breath, Mythra and Pyra helped Rex into the shower for clean-up. After about an hour (both girls got hard again but settled for handjobs) they filtered back into the kitchen for some food. 

“I still can’t believe I forgot about today.” Pyra lamented out loud. “It’s the one time a month we get to see Poppi and the others.” 

“Tell me about it. Best workout of my life, too.” Rex bit into his sandwich as Mythra scoffed. 

_“That’s_ certainly one way to put it. Guess we should let the others take their turns first this time, though.” 

Pyra nodded. “Then we’ll let Brighid and Pandoria start. Poppi and I went last time, so it’s only fair.” 

An hour later and all three were cuddling on the couch, with Nia and the others approaching with tented pants and baited breath.


End file.
